


The Gift

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: sequel to The Weight of The World. fifth year au (Harry/Cedric)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Well, after some time and some plotting I decided to try my hand at that fifth year au. This fic will take certain parts of canon (Umbridge, the DA, etc.) as well as differentiate from canon in several respects. I hope everyone enjoys it as it’s written. Also, keep in mind that for the moment I have no beta so any and all mistakes fall solely at my feet.

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-

The Gift

-

“Fizzing Whizbees.” Harry said, watching as the stone gargoyle rotated, revealing the staircase below Professor Dumbledore’s office. The other students were already on their way to the train as the end of the year had come. Some of them had even left early, their parents concerned with their safety after it’d been discovered that Professor Moody had actually been confirmed Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. 

As he’d been the last person to touch the cup during the tournament, they’d detained him and questioned him under Veritaserum. In the course of the questioning it’d been revealed that the man had ambushed the real Mad Eye Moody and locked him in his trunk, taking his place as the Dark Art’s professor. Dumbledore had obviously been furious though Harry wondered who he was angry with more, Crouch or himself. He had, after all, known Moody longer than any of them and hadn’t even noticed. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry didn’t even have to knock before Dumbledore called him in. Sirius was there as Padfoot, eyes sad as Harry reached out and scratched behind his ear. He gave a whine and nudged Harry into the chair across from Dumbledore. The headmaster looked worn, older than Harry had ever seen him. His eyes had lost their trademark twinkle, one hand massaging his temple as the other rested on his desk. Even the office had lost the usual quirky cheerfulness Harry had come to expect. 

“Please, have a seat Harry.” Dumbledore said with a sigh.

“Professor?”

“Every summer before you return to your Aunt and Uncle’s home in Surrey I make sure to visit the residence, go over the wards to ensure they are still functioning.” Dumbledore explained. Harry wondered where the headmaster was going with his story and why Sirius had to be present as well. “Unfortunately when I went recently…”

“What, what is it Professor?”

“Harry I’m sorry to inform you that the Dursley’s were slain in their homes before the school years end. It seems that the blood protection became obsolete when your blood was used in the ritual to return Voldemort to form.”

“They’re dead… all of them?” Harry asked weakly, slumping back into his chair. Padfoot nosed against his hand, pressing his furred body against Harry’s leg in a show of support.

“I’m afraid so, we were able to determine that it was the killing curse but we were unable to establish how he came to know where you were living.”

Harry knew though. He was famous after all, he thought bitterly. It wouldn’t be difficult to find out that he’d grown up with muggles or where he’d spent his childhood and summers every year since he’d entered Hogwarts. He’d never been fond of the Dursley’s, he could admit, but they were the only blood relatives he’d had left.

“So… what now?”

“Well, I’ve decided that it would be best for you to spend much of the summer with Snuffles, we have a secure residence at our disposal. It is not the most welcoming but it is habitable. Professor Lupin will also be staying there when he returns. The Weasleys will be joining you both before the summer is out. No doubt Molly will relish the opportunity to fill you both with her delightful home cooked meals.”

“Alright… that sounds…” Harry trailed off, he didn’t mind spending time with his godfather. He just felt like things were happening so quickly. He’d always thought that finding out he’d get to live with Sirius would be the best day of his life but it was quickly turning into one of the worst. 

-

When Professor Dumbledore had said not the most welcoming Harry hadn’t realized just how much of an understatement that was. The second he’d stepped into Grimmauld Place he’d felt the dark magic saturating the place. He’d also been blasted with an earful of hateful pure blood rhetoric courtesy of Sirius’ mother, Walburga Black. Her portrait graced the entryway wall; a permanent sticking charm making it unmovable and Sirius cursed the portrait soundly as he attempted to shut it up. 

After settling into one of the non-doxy infested rooms Harry had sat down to write his friends and Cedric. He’d explained as well as he could but he knew he couldn’t tell them where he was staying, Dumbledore had explained that the house was under Fidelius and that only he, as the secret keeper, could give out it’s location. He knew that it was in London though. He’d been surprised when the townhouse had appeared in between two others, seemingly from thin air. 

He’d been at the house for about a week and already felt like he was going stir crazy. He and Sirius had talked some, about his parents and their school years. It seemed difficult for Sirius though, as if he were still in mourning for the friends he’d lost though they’d been gone for fourteen years. Some days he wouldn’t even leave his bedroom, staying holed up with Buckbeak while Harry resisted the urge to wander around the ancient house. His dinners were prepared by Kreacher. The house elf was older than the house it seemed and his disposition was far from friendly. Every response was veiled with malice and Harry often wished he could check his food for spittle or possibly poison but as he was underage, any magic was out of the question. 

By the time the Weasleys arrived, Harry was desperate for company. Mrs. Weasley embraced him fiercely, expressing her regret though he knew there was no love lost between her and the Dursley’s. She’d been especially displeased during his second year when they’d locked him in his room and put bars on the windows. Hermione and Ron had both looked sympathetic, as he’d led them up to his room. 

“Oh Harry!” Hermione exclaimed the second he’d closed the door, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah mate, terrible what happened.”

“We were never close.” Harry said, staring down at the floor. “But they didn’t deserve to die like that.”

 

After a few days of Mrs. Weasley watching him closely, Harry was put to work along with the rest of the household. They were instructed to clean the old house from top to bottom. There was some good-natured grumbling but everyone fell in line once Mrs. Weasley started giving out stern looks. That wasn’t the only activity in the house however; several people came in and out of the house regularly. Harry was able to meet Sirius’ cousin Tonks as well as Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, both had come in the company of the real Mad Eye Moody. After some serious snooping on the twins’ part, Harry learned that everyone venturing in and out of the house did so with a purpose, relaying information for the Order of the Phoenix. They would lock themselves up when they were all together and Harry and his friends were left to wonder just what they were getting up to. 

When Bill and Charlie both arrived and began attending the meetings held in the kitchen, the twins it seemed grew tired of being excluded. Harry could understand their feelings. It was his responsibility, he knew, to fight Voldemort though he wasn’t sure what that exactly entailed. Being left out of the planning, which he was sure they were doing when the younger residents of the house weren’t around, made him feel helpless. A feeling he’d gotten heartily sick of. 

Stepping out of the bedroom he shared with Ron, Harry noticed Fred and George at the top of the stairs, extendable ears lowered as they listened intently. 

“Dumbledore just showed up-“

“with Snape.” George said, finishing Fred’s sentence, as he was often wont to do. 

Hunching down beside them Harry was soon joined by Ron. Hermione and Ginny wandered out of their room not a moment later. Though Hermione wore a disapproving frown, she didn’t hesitate to lean in and listen as well. 

Harry could hear Sirius; he seemed to be arguing with Mrs. Weasley about including him in their meetings. Sirius was all for it but Mrs. Weasley was insistent that he and the others were just children. Sirius reminded her, albeit kindly, that though the others were indeed hers, Harry was not. She of course argued that he might as well be and that seemed to start another round of arguing. 

Dumbledore cut in, obviously trying to settle the argument before it could escalate further and he would have, Harry believed, if Snape hadn’t added his vitriolic two pence. Before they could learn anything other than what Snape thought of Harry’s maturity level, Crookshanks snapped the other end of the extendable ear in his jaws, cutting off their connection.

“Fat lot of good that did us.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “I know even less now than I did yesterday.”

“You shouldn’t be eavesdropping anyway.” Hermione sniffed.

“And you were just enjoying the scenery.”

Ron coughed in discomfort, glancing back and forth between Harry and Hermione. The twins had gone back to their rooms, Ginny in tow. 

“We shouldn’t be fighting.” Ron said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“I know I just… I hate not knowing what’s going on, I haven’t even talked to Cedric since I’ve been here, just on edge I guess.”

“Maybe Dumbledore can figure out a way for him to come visit.” Hermione suggested, smiling apologetically. 

Mrs. Weasleys call to dinner broke the awkward moment between them and Ron rushed for the stairs. 

-

Later that evening Harry sat in the library with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius. Remus had gone up to his room and the other Weasleys were helping Mrs. Weasley tidy up the kitchen. Dumbledore started the conversation by handing Harry the most recent copy of the Daily Prophet. It had his picture on the cover. He was curled up in Cedric’s arms, obviously distraught. The headline however, proclaimed him a liar before the picture shifted to Fudge’s smiling face, assuring the world that all was well. 

“What is this?”

“I’m afraid that the Minister is unwilling to believe the account Cedric and yourself gave.” Dumbledore said sadly.

“But it’s the truth, he really is back!”

“We know he is Harry, we all believe,” Sirius assured him. “Unfortunately the Daily Prophet is under Ministry control and must print as they’re told.”

“So no one believes me besides those in this house?”

“There are others, I assure you, the witches and wizards you’ve met here so far and more.”

“It won’t really matter though will it, if Fudge can just do things like that, call me a liar.”

“He can do more than that I’m afraid.” Dumbledore said wearily. “I received an owl addressed to you from the Ministry of Magic just this morning. You have a hearing scheduled this coming Monday.”

“A hearing, for what?”

“It has come to their attention that you no longer have a guardian, as Sirius is still wanted it seems the Ministry has suddenly become concerned.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, truly worried. If the Ministry were anything like Youth Services, he could end up in some sort of Wizarding Home for Troubled Youth. 

“It means that the Wizengamot will convene and should more than one family petition for your placement into their home, votes will be taken and tallied and you will be released into the custody of the winner, as it were.”

“Like a bloody slave auction!” Harry exclaimed, disgusted. “I won’t do it!”

“I’m afraid you have no choice but try not to worry, I’ve spoken to several members of the wizarding community and they have all agreed to step forward, the Weasleys included.”

“Don’t see why I can’t just go with them, besides Hagrid they were the first wizards I knew.”

“We shall see what happens my boy,” Dumbledore said, easing himself up out of his chair. “For now I must get back to Hogwarts, only a few more weeks until school resumes.”

 

The morning of the hearing found Harry following Mr. Weasley and Bill through the Ministry of Magic heading for where they had only recently been informed the hearing would be held, Courtroom Ten. Stepping inside Harry hadn’t been prepared to face the entire Wizengamot, as he’d seen them in Dumbledore’s pensieve during his fourth year. That wasn’t the only surprise though; Cedric and his parents were there as well. Cedric smiled at him and nodded as Mr. Diggory stepped forward to shake Mr. Weasleys hand.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked Cedric, stepping away from the Weasley men as they chatted amiably with the Diggory’s. 

“Dumbledore firecalled my parents, they’ve agreed to formally request your placement in our home.”

“Really, I thought maybe…”

“They love you,” Cedric assured him, looking around before reaching out to take Harry’s hand. “like I do.”

“The Weasley are going to petition as well, I just hope they choose one of you, I don’t know what they’ll do if they don’t.”

The door to the courtroom opened again and Harry turned, the color draining from his face as he looked into the haughty visage of Lucius Malfoy. 

“What’s he doing here?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Now that we are all present,” Fudge said, banging his gavel. “Let us begin.”

They moved into place, Harry front and center before the entire Wizengamot, the Diggory’s and the Weasleys behind him and to his left, Lucius Malfoy behind him to his right. He didn’t feel particularly comfortable having Lucius behind him, knowing what he did about the man. He couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t wind up with a wand at his back and with the Ministry treating him as they had been he wasn’t entirely sure they’d even arrest the man. Just as Fudge opened his mouth to speak, the doors opened for the second time and Harry turned to see Dumbledore striding towards him looking completely at ease. 

“Terribly sorry, it seems the venue was changed and I wasn’t informed,” Dumbledore said, peering over his half moon glasses at a flustered looking Fudge. “Carry on.”

After stating who all was present for the scribe, Fudge officially started the hearing. “The Wizengamot has convened today in regards to the placement of underage wizard Harry James Potter. It has come to our attention that Mr. Potter has recently lost his last remaining relatives and as such is without residence.” He said, looking down his nose at all present although Harry could see that the look he gave Malfoy was more deferential than anything else. “We have received several petitions on the boys behalf, one from Lord Malfoy, one from Mr. Diggory and one from Mr. Weasley. We will take a short recess and a vote will be taken.”

With that, Fudge slammed his gavel down and got to his feet, followed shortly after by a toad-faced woman in pink trimmed robes. The other black and marooned robed witches and wizards followed suit and Harry was left to wait with the others. The wait was all of thirty minutes, Malfoy sneering at both Harry and the Weasleys as they waited. When the Wizengamot reconvened, Fudge retook his seat looking decidedly uncomfortable. Harry realized why as their decision was read aloud. 

“Votes have been tallied and it has been decided that Harry James Potter will be released into the custody of Amos and Amelia Diggory until such time as he is of age. This hearing is adjourned.”

Lucius swept out of the room but not before casting a very dark look in Fudge’s direction. Harry turned with a grin, rushing into Cedric’s arms. Mr. Diggory gave him a pat on the back and a smile. Neither Arthur nor Bill seemed to mind as they all left the courtroom. Pulling away from Cedric, Harry headed towards Dumbledore before he could make it to the floo.

“Professor!”

“Yes, my boy?”

“The hearing, I thought for a second they were going to ship me off to Malfoy Manor, why didn’t they?”

“Hmm, well I assume they saw the error of placing you in such an environment, all things considered.” Dumbledore replied, smiling benignly. 

“You’ve done something.”

“As I said, I simply spoke to several wizarding families on your behalf.”

With a wink, he turned and headed for the floo, leaving Harry to stare after him. Mr. Weasley moved to stand beside him and Harry turned, preparing to say goodbye.

“Come along now Harry, we have to get back to the house.”

“But I thought…” Harry turned, Cedric looked miserable and the Diggory’s were smiling at him sadly. “I thought I was going with the Diggory’s.”

“I’ve spoken to Amos, as has Dumbledore and it is not safe just yet, you’ll be returning with Bill and I.”

Realizing that he would in fact be going back to Grimmauld Place put a damper on Harry’s mood. He’d been hoping to spend time with Cedric as well as getting to know his family a little better. He should have known not to get his hopes up.

-

Ron and Hermione had already headed towards the prefects carriage as Harry wandered down the main aisle of the train searching for an empty compartment, Ginny not far behind him. 

“There you are!”

Harry looked up to see Cedric leaning out of the last compartment, robes in place. A shiny Head Boy badge stood out against the background of deep yellow along the collar of the otherwise black school robes. 

“Why aren’t you with the prefects?”

“I’d rather sit with you,” Cedric replied, grabbing Harry’s hand to pull him into the compartment. The compartment wasn’t empty however; a tiny girl with long blonde hair sat on one of the benches, a copy of The Quibbler held upside down and close to her face. “That’s Luna.”

Ginny followed Harry into the compartment, nodding at Cedric as she took as seat next to Luna. Settling down next to Cedric, Harry smiled slightly when he felt the older boy grab his hand, holding it unconscientiously. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come and stay with you this summer.”

“It’s alright, I know why you couldn’t.”

“Still,” Harry said, squeezing Cedric’s hand lightly. “I wanted to get to know your family better.”

“You will, maybe you’ll get to stay next summer.”

An hour passed and neither Ron nor Hermione had made an appearance but Harry didn’t mind. He passed the time talking to Ginny about the upcoming years Quidditch team, Cedric adding his thoughts every so often. Luna mostly stayed buried behind her magazine though she did put forth her opinion in her own lackadaisical way. Half the time, Harry wasn’t sure whether to take her seriously or not. He usually had to look to Cedric before replying to anything she said, as he’d admitted to knowing Luna for years. 

The sky had started to darken as the lamps inside the compartment blinked on and the trolley had already made its rounds once. Harry had gotten up to buy pumpkin juice for Cedric and himself when he saw Cho Chang peering into their compartment. At first, he’d thought the girl was looking for Luna as, like Cho, Luna was a Ravenclaw but as soon as Cho realized he’d seen her, she turned and rushed off. 

Not long after that the door to their compartment slid open and Harry looked up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, prefects badge gleaming almost as bright as his hair. Crabbe and Goyle stood as far back as their bulk allowed on either side of him. It was obvious that Draco hadn’t noticed Cedric, as the first words out of his mouth were insults.

“Poor Scarhead, I heard you’ve managed to get even more of your relations killed.”

“Shut it, Malfoy.”

“Temper, temper Potty, you’re quite close to earning detention on the first day of term.”

“The same could be said for you, Malfoy.” Cedric said, adjusting his robes to flash his Head Boy badge in Draco’s line of sight. 

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest from erupting. Malfoy’s face flushed pink and he turned on his heel, not bothering to close the compartment door as he stormed away. 

“My Hero.” Harry sighed, batting his eyelashes playfully.

“Yeah, well,” Cedric threw an arm around Harry’s shoulders even as he rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it.”

-

Following behind Ron and Hermione as they moved towards the DADA classroom, Harry tried not to notice the glances the other students kept throwing his way. The argument he’d had the night before with Seamus had proven to him that again, his friends would indeed turn on him at the slightest hint of controversy. He knew they didn’t want to contemplate the possibility of Voldemort’s return, it wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time either, but he refused to walk around with blinders on, pretending everything was fine. 

He also knew he had to be more aware of the things going on around him, with the Ministry planting one of their own in Hogwarts, chances were things would get bad and quickly. Harry knew there really wasn’t anything Dumbledore could do about Dolores Umbridge, that didn’t mean he had to like that she’d been made a professor. He’d told himself after her introduction the day before that he wouldn’t do anything to get into trouble, Cedric had even asked him to behave and he intended to. Of course, that didn’t mean he’d sit back and let her undermine Dumbledore’s authority. 

The second class started Harry realized that the old saying about good intentions was true. After Umbridge cheerfully informed them that they would not be learning defensive magic, at all, Harry grit his teeth and told himself it didn’t matter. He’d been surprised however when Hermione decided, for the very first time, to argue with a teacher. When Umbridge could ignore her raised hand no longer, Hermione told her exactly what she thought of her course aims. Other students followed Hermione’s lead, complaining as well. Umbridge was obviously less than pleased, her voice getting shriller as she cut off one student after another. 

“Regardless of the unsavory influences you’ve been exposed to in the past,” Umbridge said. “Professor Lupin and Professor Moody, to name a few, this is my classroom now and you will follow the rules as the Ministry has set them out for you.”

“The Ministry doesn’t run Hogwarts.” Harry said, taking offense to her previous comment. He knew exactly what stand the Ministry had on ‘dark creatures’ as they called them and he couldn’t just sit there and let her talk about Remus as if he were some kind of monster, regardless of what he turned into during the full moon. 

“We must all answer to a higher power Mr. Potter, even you. Your continued disobedience and incitement could very well be considered treason against the Ministry.”

The smug look on her face showed that she believed she had quelled him with her accusations but Harry was not to be deterred. 

“Rubbish, I’m only telling the truth, it’s not my fault if the Ministry’s too stupid to listen.”

Several students gasped at his outburst, Neville even slid off his chair in a dead faint. No one, especially not a student, had ever spoken out against the Ministry without dire consequences. It just wasn’t done. The mask of self-righteousness Umbridge wore seemed to crack for a second as her anger at his words flashed in her beady eyes before hiding behind a superficial smile. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and rest assured that your outbursts will not be tolerated in the future. Professor Dumbledore may countenance your exaggerations but know now that the Ministry will not, these lies will cease immediately.”

“They’re not lies!” Harry said, shooting to his feet. “Voldemort is back, I saw him!”

“Detention Mr. Potter!” Umbridge snapped, slamming her palms against the desk in front of her before taking a deep breath and smiling serenely. “Tomorrow evening in my office at five o’clock.”

-

Stepping into Umbridge’s office the next evening for detention, Harry fought the overwhelming urge to sick up all over the cotton candy pink carpet. The entire room had been decorated to match; she’d even had the walls done in the same revolting shade. There were pictures of fluffy white kittens along the walls and Umbridge herself sat behind her desk sipping pink tea out of her pink teacup. 

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.”

“Good evening.” Harry replied tersely. He wasn’t in the mood for niceties and didn’t plan on kissing arse regardless of what Angelina wanted. The toady tyrant would more than likely laugh in his face if he requested a pass on detention. 

“Please, have a seat.” She said, gesturing to the desk a few feet from her own. Sitting down, Harry looked at the quill and parchment laid out neatly before him. “Your punishment for this evening shall be fifty lines. I would like you to write ‘I must not tell lies.’ You may leave only when you have completed your task and presented it to me. I also expect an apology when you’re through for your outburst and disrespect in my classroom, carry on.”

Fifty lines didn’t faze Harry a bit and he held back a smirk as he picked up the quill and dipped it into the inkpot at the corner of the desk. Setting the quill to paper, he wrote his first sentence, dotting it with a flourish. The ink had barely begun to dry when pain ripped through his senses, a slash of heat so intense Harry jerked in his chair. His eyes opened wide and he stared down at the parchment in front of him. He remembered that pain well though it seemed sharper than before. Looking towards Umbridge she simply smiled at him, one eyebrow raised in question. 

Biting his tongue, Harry wrote another sentence. Another lash of pain and Harry’s eyes filled with tears as it criss crossed over the first. Blinking away the tears, Harry tightened his grip on his quill and kept writing. At twenty Harry felt as if he could barely move, his muscles so tense his shoulders locked. Even breathing hurt and Harry wondered if he’d be able to get through the rest. He’d managed not to cry out but his mouth had filled with blood ten strokes ago when he’d bitten through his tongue. Umbridge simply drank her tea and continued to grade papers as Harry fought not to collapse. She seemed to realize he’d stopped however as she glanced up from her desk.

“Done already?”

“No, Ma’am.” Harry ground out, staring intently at the parchment in front of him.

“Well then, you may proceed.” She said, eyes gleaming maliciously. “Oh and feel free to scream if you’d like, no one can hear you.”

-

Limping out of Umbridge’s office an hour later, Harry had to consciously resist the urge to scream. His back was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to collapse. He’d been punished before, by his uncle, for minor infractions such as upsetting his aunt or drawing the neighbor’s attention but nothing like the lashing he’d taken in Umbridge's office. He never thought he’d meet a woman more bloodthirsty than Marge Dursley but he’d obviously been wrong. Umbridge’s smile seemed to get wider with every flinch, it would only get worse he knew, he had another six days worth of detention to attend. 

Pushing his pain away, Harry decided to try to catch Cedric doing his rounds. Several students wandered the halls but no one tried to approach him, which was just as well. Turning a corner near the Hufflepuff common room, Harry stopped in his tracks. Cedric leaned against the wall, hands tucked into his pockets as Cho Chang stood in front of him. They were obviously having some sort of discussion though he couldn’t hear what it was and his eyes narrowed as Cho laughed loudly, reaching out to touch Cedric’s chest. Waiting, Harry was astonished and disappointed to see that Cedric didn’t knock her hand away. Cedric said something that caused Cho to giggle again and as she leaned towards Cedric, Harry turned and stormed away as best as he could, feeling the way he did. 

He made it back to the Gryffindor common room in record time. A hush seemed to settle over the room as he entered and Harry didn’t bother to hang around as his housemates began to whisper behind their hands. Trudging up to his dorm room, Harry threw the door open and stepped inside. Ron sat on his bed with Neville beside him, they were both hunched over a sheet of parchment and when Ron realized just who had entered the room the look he gave Harry smacked of guilt. Nudging Neville, Ron quickly rolled the parchment up and stuffed it underneath his pillow. 

“I should have known.” Harry said wearily, in too much pain to be disappointed as he sank down onto his bed.

“It’s not- it’s just… a letter.”

“It takes more than that to make you look so guilty.”

“A letter from Percy,” Ron said, picking at the cover on his bed. “Said I should maybe spend my free time with other people.”

“People who aren’t me you mean.”

“I… yeah.”

“Do what you like.” Harry said, pulling his legs up onto the bed and closing the curtains with a flick of his wand. Rolling slowly onto his stomach, Harry buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes.

-

Harry and Ron didn’t speak for at least a week though no one seemed to notice. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care as he was having a hard enough time controlling his temper around Umbridge. He didn’t think he’d make it through another week of her special detentions. He barely made it through the first week as it was. He hadn’t spoken to Cedric either which bothered him but Cedric hadn’t sought him out and he didn’t want to risk running into the other boy when Cho Chang was around, especially if they were now seeing each other. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Cedric decided all the mess that came with seeing Harry Potter just wasn’t worth it. He could barely stand all the drama and it was his life. 

Hermione stepped into the commons not long after Harry took a seat on the sofa in front of the fire. When everyone else had gone to dinner Harry had hung back, not feeling up to dealing with the stares and whispers. Hermione took one look at him and, changing her course, moved to sit down beside him. She took in his strained features, the bags under his eyes and the stiff way he held himself and her expression gentled.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t nothing me Harry James Potter.” Hermione said, frowning sternly. “You and Ron haven’t been speaking and I haven’t seen you with Cedric since the start of the term. I know I’ve been focused on studying for the OWLS but I am your friend and I do care.”

“I know Hermione, I just… it’s all gone to hell.”

“I figured that, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“What isn’t?”

Harry sighed and began to fill her in on just why his mood was so sour. He made sure to give her the abbreviated version of his detentions though. Hermione already had it in for Umbridge and the last thing he needed was to be called an attention-seeking liar after Hermione rushed off to Dumbledore’s office to fill him in. He told her about the letter Ron received and about catching Cedric with Cho Chang in the hallway. When he relayed that part, her mouth twisted up in a moue of disgust as she shook her head.

“I don’t think he’s interested in Cho but I would keep an eye on her, she obviously fancies him and if she’s bold enough to touch him when the whole school knows you’re together she might just do something drastic to get him.”

“Thanks Hermione, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Harry.” Hermione replied, brushing off his sarcasm. “I just don’t think Cedric is the one you have to worry about. You shouldn’t mind Ron either; I’ll deal with him. It’s just like last year only I haven’t a clue why he’d listen to Percy, he’s a right git that one.”

“He’s also his older brother, if Ron doesn’t want to be my friend anymore I’m not going to fight with him about it. I’m tired of fighting Hermione.”

“I know you are.” She said softly, reaching out to hold Harry’s hand. “It always seems to get worse before it gets better, you just have to give it time.”

“I’m not sure how much time I’ve got left.”

“Harry?”

“I mean, with Voldemort back it just feels like my days are numbered is all. No matter what I do it always comes back to him and I’m just not sure I’m strong enough…” Harry trailed off, staring hard into the fire.

“You are strong Harry and brave, you just trust me on this and I’ll prove it.”

-

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year found Harry sitting on one of the benches in the great hall. Hermione had refused to go into the village without him and hadn’t been ready to leave when Harry had called for her so she’d sent him down to the great hall to wait. Most of the other students had already headed for Hogsmeade, the ones that could, that was. Tugging on the scarf around his neck, Harry contemplated heading back up to the commons and seeing if Hermione had changed her mind. So engrossed in his thoughts Harry failed to realize he was no longer alone until something tickled the side of his neck. Jerking his head around Harry wondered if he’d imagined the touch only to feel warm lips press against his cheek on the other side. 

Pulling back, Harry looked up into Cedric’s smiling face and frowned. Cedric took in his expression and the smile slowly slid from his face as he sat down next to Harry on the bench. Reaching out he twined his fingers with Harry’s and frowned as well.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Harry said, pulling his hand away and stuffing it into his pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go into Hogsmeade with me.”

“I can’t, I’m waiting for Hermione.”

“She already left.” Cedric said with a shrug. “She stopped me on her way out and asked me to tell you to meet her at the Hogs Head.”

Realizing what Hermione had done, Harry sighed. He never thought she’d deliberately deceive him, even if it were for his own benefit, which he was sure she believed. He’d hoped to have a good time with Hermione, a break from the monotony that was the school year. Unfortunately, Hermione had decided to play cupid and shove he and Cedric together. 

“I’ll go but you don’t have to go with me, I’m sure you’d much rather spend the day with Cho.”

“What?”

“Cho Chang, I saw you with her. It’s alright if you don’t want to be my boyfriend anymore but-“

“Hold on,” Cedric said, holding up a hand to stop Harry’s rambling. “I don’t know what you saw but I’m not interested in Cho, I never have been. As for not being your boyfriend anymore, that’s ridiculous. If I didn’t want to be with you, I’d tell you to your face. I know I haven’t been around much but it’s my last year and I have to focus if I want to pass my NEWTS.”

“I just… I thought…”

“You thought wrong, I love you Harry. I wish you could believe that.”

“I do. I’ve just had a really hard time of it since school started and… I should have asked you before jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s alright.” Cedric said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. Standing, Cedric held out his hand. “Now, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied, tucking his hand into Cedric’s as he let the older boy pull him to his feet. 

 

Stepping into the Hogs Head, Harry looked around the dimly lit room for any sign of Hermione but the old pub seemed to be deserted. Dumbledore’s brother Aberforth stood at the bar polishing a mug, his goat wandering freely around the room. 

“Are you sure this is where she said to meet?”

“Yeah, she said something about the back room.”

Shrugging, Harry headed for the back, knocking briefly before he stepped into the room. He almost backed right out again when several familiar faces turned towards him. He might have actually made it if Cedric hadn’t stood so close behind him. Hermione was the first to move, stepping forward to take his hand and lead him further into the room. Ron was there as well, smiling apologetically from his place between his brothers Fred and George. It seemed a good deal of fifth years were there as well as a few upperclassmen, some he recognized and some he didn’t. One he did recognize happened to be Cho Chang who stood near the back of the room with a couple of her friends. 

“Harry, the reason I asked you to meet me here is well…” Hermione said, pulling him to the front of the room. “We’ve talked and we’d like you to teach us defense.”

“What?”

“Umbridge is useless, you know that as well as I do. We need someone with experience that isn’t afraid to show us what we need to know.”

“I’m not that person Hermione.” Harry protested, glancing around the room at his fellow students.

“But you are, you’ve gone up against Voldemort more than once and you’re still here, no one else can say that Harry, not even the Minister himself.”

“I thought you all didn’t believe me, that I was just lying to get attention.”

“We believe you Harry.” Fred and George said in unison as Ron nodded his head.

Cedric stepped forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, holding it tightly. His expression was serious and Harry looked up at him nervously. 

“I believe you Harry, I was there.”

Knowing that Cedric still believed, that his friends and the closest thing he’d ever really had to family believed filled Harry with a sense of peace. He knew then that as long as they continued to believe he might have a chance in facing what was to come. 

-

Things seemed to be going well for the group of students who’d dubbed themselves Dumbledore’s Army, despite the many decrees passed down by Umbridge, sanctioned by the Ministry. They even had a place to learn in the room of requirements thanks to Cedric. Harry wasn’t as happy as he wanted to be however. He still had to deal with Cho who had also signed up to be in the DA. She spent most of her time hovering around an oblivious Cedric, asking him for help at every opportunity. Hermione noticed her behavior as well but aside from a few pointed looks, kept her opinion to herself. 

Umbridge had also started sitting in on classes, questioning the teachers much to everyone’s annoyance. Tension seemed to be building as the days wore on and Harry could feel it. It didn’t help that his nightmares had returned. They weren’t the same as they had been, not visions of things to come but not quite memories either. He saw the death of his parents more than once, heard his mothers screams as she begged for his life. Other times it was dreams of the Dursley’s, attacked in their beds, unable to defend themselves as a flash of light ended their lives. He couldn’t bring himself to speak about it; he didn’t even want to think about it. 

He’d thought a good game of Quidditch would boost his spirits but he’d been wrong. Ron had played horribly and the Slytherin’s little song hadn’t helped. They’d won just the same and Harry had even been willing to overlook the bludger to the back he’d received from Crabbe but when Malfoy started bad mouthing the closest thing he’d ever had to a mother he couldn’t help but lose his temper. He leapt at Malfoy at the same time George went for Goyle. Fred had lunged for Nott even as their teammates tried to hold him back and Harry only managed to get in a few good punches before Madame Hooch froze them all in place. 

In the end, Fred, George and Harry were all banned from Quidditch for life. McGonagall had tried to step in but Umbridge, who’d looked rather delighted at her decree, had insisted that her decision was final and sanctioned by the Ministry. Instead of hanging around McGonagall’s office, Harry had stormed out of the room, ripping his Quidditch uniform off as he headed for the tower. He hadn’t expected to find Cedric there waiting for him. 

“What happened?” Cedric asked as Harry stopped before the portrait. 

“I got banned.”

“For the rest of the year?”

“For life.” Harry snapped, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to punch the wall. “That toad Umbridge decided it’d be best to ban us.”

“Well you did start a fight.”

“What?”

“I saw you attack Malfoy.”

“I only attacked him because he insulted my family!” Harry shouted, staring at Cedric in disbelief. “I couldn’t just stand there and let him say those things.”

“You should have let Madame Hooch deal with it.”

“Gee thanks for the advice, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind next time.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Cedric asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t know, maybe because my boyfriend is choosing Malfoy’s side over mine.”

“I’m just pointing out that-“

“I don’t care, I just… I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Harry said, turning towards the fat lady and mumbling the password. As the door swung open, Harry stepped through it, not bothering to look back.

-

The anger Harry felt seemed to fester as the weeks wore on. Most of his housemates acted as though he’d disappointed them by being banned so he spent most of his time with Fred and George. He even went out of his way to avoid Cedric as often as possible. He just couldn’t help but feel betrayed by the older boy. He still taught the DA but his heart wasn’t in it. Every meeting was just another opportunity to see Cho hanging all over Cedric, who Harry knew was no longer oblivious. 

It didn’t help that his dreams seemed to be taunting him with images of Cho and Cedric together. He’d wake up in the worst mood after a night of picturing Cedric and Cho in the prefect’s bathroom or against a tree in the forest. Even a solid dose of dreamless sleep didn’t help but he couldn’t bring himself to confront Cedric about it. Things did get a bit brighter however when he received a note from Dumbledore telling him he’d be spending the Christmas hols with Padfoot. 

 

Even with all of the cleaning, Grimmauld Place was probably the least festive residence Harry had ever seen but Remus and Sirius were quick to tell Harry that the Weasleys would be arriving the day before Christmas. They also hinted at a surprise though when Harry asked they were both tight lipped about it. With Dumbledore’s permission, Remus was able to take Harry into the muggle world to shop for presents. He bought gifts for everyone, including Cedric though he wasn’t sure it would make a difference, as they hadn’t spoken since their argument after the Quidditch match. 

The weekend before Christmas proper, Harry sat in the library wrapping the rest of the Weasleys presents when the floo activated. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see Cedric step through. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, looking behind Cedric to see if his parents had come with him.

“Didn’t they tell you?”

“No, they didn’t.” Harry replied, setting the present he’d been working on aside. “Remus, Sirius!”

The two men stepped into the library at almost the exact same time, smiling cheerfully. They took one look at Cedric and then at Harry’s expression and their smiles dimmed.

“Surprise.” They said in unison, looking back and forth between Harry and Cedric. 

“You obviously didn’t know about this.” Cedric said, backing towards the fireplace. “Maybe I should just leave.”

“No, you’re here already and I still have to give you your present.”

“Great.” Remus said, grabbing Sirius as he headed for the door. “We’ll just go for a walk, let you two have some time alone.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius gave him a thumbs up before closing the door. Turning back to Cedric, Harry ran his suddenly damp hands down the legs of his trousers. He wasn’t sure what to say but it was obvious that Cedric was waiting for him to speak.

“So, what did they really have planned?”

“Well, they invited me to come and stay until Christmas.” Cedric replied, pulling his shrunken suitcase out of his pocket. “My parents will be here the day before so that we can all spend Christmas together.”

“I’m sorry about that, I’m sure you’d much rather be at home with your family.”

“I was going to ask my parents if I could spend the holidays with you actually, you were too busy avoiding me for me to tell you.”

“I just thought you’d see things my way, that’s all.” Harry said, looking down at Cedric’s feet. 

“We won’t always agree about everything Harry, that doesn’t mean we have to break up.”

“I guess I was being a bit immature about it.”

“It’s over, now we can focus on spending time together, yeah?”

 

They spent the next few days together, talking about mutual friends and spending time in the library in front of the fire. Remus and Sirius made sure to give them space though Harry was sure the older men enjoyed their time together as much as he enjoyed his time with Cedric. Because they were left alone so often, Harry was able to learn more about Cedric and his family and was able to tell Cedric a little about the life he’d led before coming to Hogwarts. A few hours after dinner, the night before Christmas Eve Harry had almost fallen asleep when he heard a knock on his door. Grabbing his glasses, he put them on quickly before answering.

“Come in.”

Opening the door, Cedric stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He wore a pair of sleep trousers and an undershirt; he looked as if he were ready for bed. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Cedric said, moving away from the door to sit himself down on the side of Harry’s bed. “I can leave if I’m bothering you.”

“No, it’s alright.” Harry said, lifting the covers. “Climb in if you’d like.”

Grinning, Cedric kicked his slippers off and crawled under the covers, pressing close to Harry as he relaxed back against the pillows. 

“This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Cedric said, turning to slide his arm across Harry’s waist.

“The Weasleys will be here tomorrow, and your parents.”

“Yeah, our last night alone.”

“We aren’t alone now.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “Remus and Sirius are right down the hall.”

“We might as well be, they’ve got no problem leaving us to our own devices.”

“Is that what you want, to get me alone?”

“Well, now that you mention it.” Cedric replied playfully, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck.

Laughing breathlessly, Harry ran a hand through Cedric’s hair, tilting his head back as Cedric kissed a bit harder. Harry moaned as Cedric slid his hand down, letting it rest on his hip, thumb nudging his shirt up to rub across bare skin. Cedric moaned in reply, slipping up to kiss Harry’s mouth. Opening his lips to Cedric’s teasing tongue, Harry reached out, pulling Cedric closer as he sunk further into the mattress. Cedric slowly eased his hand beneath Harry’s sleep trousers and Harry pulled back with a gasp.

“Cedric?” 

“Merlin Harry I… I’ll stop, if you want but… I want you so much.” Cedric replied, pressing closer. 

Harry could feel how hard he was, hot and solid against his thigh. Making a decision, Harry pushed Cedric back a little. Seeing the disappointed look on Cedric’s face, Harry tried not to laugh as he reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Cedric watched him intently and feeling a little self-conscious, Harry reached out and tugged at the bottom of Cedric’s undershirt. 

Pulling it over his head quickly, Cedric tossed it onto the floor. Harry settled back again as Cedric moved to stand beside the bed. Hooking his thumbs at the waist of his trousers Cedric pushed them down, stepping out of his pants as well. Letting his eyes wander, Harry stared at the hard planes of Cedric’s chest, the way his nipples tightened despite the low fire smoldering in the grate, his lightly muscled torso bisected by a dark brown trail of hair starting at his belly button. Following the sparse line, Harry felt his eyes widen behind his glasses as he got his first good look at Cedric’s cock. It was longer than his own, standing out of a tangled mass of curls and Harry swallowed harshly as he took it in. 

Never taking his eyes off Cedric, Harry eased his own trousers and pants off, kicking them off his side of the bed. Cedric smiled, lifting the covers to crawl back beneath them. The feel of Cedric’s slightly chilled skin against his own warmer body made Harry shiver and he opened his arms, sighing a little as Cedric settled against him. Leaning down, Cedric began to kiss Harry again as he let his hands roam. Harry couldn’t help but moan as Cedric’s fingers trailed over his skin, further down his body before wrapping around his prick. 

Thrusting up into Cedric’s grip, Harry clutched at Cedric’s back as the older boy thrust against his hip. It was better than he remembered, Cedric’s hand touching him, teasing him. Opening his legs a little further, Harry was only a little startled when Cedric slid between them. Feeling Cedric’s weight settle more firmly against him, Harry thrust upward, crying out when Cedric pulled his mouth away to attack his neck with biting kisses. 

“Do you have anything?”

“What?” Harry replied dazedly, too focused on the feel of Cedric’s body on top of his own.

“You know, slick?”

“Um… oh!”

Twisting a little Harry opened the drawer to his nightstand and grabbed the jar Sirius had thrust into his hands the night Cedric had arrived. He’d been dreadfully embarrassed at the time but at that moment, he could have kissed Sirius for his thoughtfulness. Twisting the top open, Harry held it out to Cedric who dipped his fingers inside. Setting it on top of the nightstand for easier access Harry turned back, jumping a little as he felt Cedric’s hand wiggle between his thighs. 

The first touch made him stiffen a little as Cedric slowly teased his hole with one finger. He didn’t press in but let it slip around, letting Harry relax and become accustomed to the feeling. Soon Harry was pressing back against that finger, hoping for more. When Cedric eased the first finger in Harry arched up, kissing Cedric forcefully. Whimpering low in his throat, Harry reached down, wrapping his own hand around his cock to distract himself. 

Harry couldn’t help but gasp as Cedric added another finger to the first, leaning down to nuzzle along the side of his throat as he spoke in hushed tones, telling Harry how good he felt, how tight. Spreading his legs wider, Harry tried to relax, biting his lip as a third finger was added. With every twist of Cedric’s fingers Harry could feel his body adjusting. Pressing back, Harry cried out as Cedric touched something inside him that made him see stars. Chuckling a little, Cedric did it again, harder, as Harry rocked back against his hand. 

As Cedric pulled back, Harry whimpered, waiting as Cedric dipped his fingers into the little jar again. Though Harry couldn’t see, he could tell by the look on Cedric’s face that he was coating himself as his hand slid back beneath the covers. Biting his lip, Cedric lined himself up and Harry closed his eyes as Cedric slowly slid inside him. Feeling Cedric’s weight settle down on top of him, Harry adjusted his grip on Cedric’s shoulders and gave a small nod of his head. 

Pulling back slowly, Cedric tilted Harry’s hips as he thrust forward. Moaning, Harry held steady as Cedric gradually increased his pace. As Cedric leaned down Harry raised his mouth for a kiss, as open for Cedric as the rest of him. Thrusting harder, Cedric pulled back, his eyes shut tight as he panted. Harry gave a moaning gasp with every inward thrust, toes curling as his body trembled. Bracing himself against the mattress, Cedric moved faster, the covers slipping over Harry’s raised legs and down to pool behind Cedric’s bent knees. 

“Oh Cedric!” Harry cried as the bed began to shake.

Dropping his hands to the mattress, Harry clenched his fingers in the sheets. Cedric opened his eyes, smiling down at him as every thrust drove him deeper into Harry’s writhing body. Just a little more, Harry knew, he needed just a little more and as Cedric reached down and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock, tugging in time with his thrusts, Harry got it. A choked cry rose from Harry’s throat as his prick pulsed, shot after shot of cum dousing the shuddering expanse of his chest. Cedric held out a moment more before stiffening, his hips grinding harshly into Harry’s as he exploded. 

-

The next morning before the others arrived, Cedric and Harry joined Remus and Sirius for a late breakfast. Sitting down gingerly, Harry didn’t protest when Cedric served him. As much fun as he’d had the night before, he couldn’t help but curse the morning after. He felt as if he’d ridden his broom wrong, starkers. Cedric had politely refrained from commenting but Harry could see that Sirius desperately wanted to. If Remus hadn’t been there, he probably would have. 

“So,” Remus said, smiling politely at both Harry and Cedric. “How’s the curriculum this year? Learning anything interesting?”

“Silencing charms perhaps?” Sirius suggested with an evil grin.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, shooting a glare at Sirius, as Cedric blushed madly. Unlike Harry, Cedric could indeed do magic away from Hogwarts, a fact he seemed to have forgotten the evening before. 

“Go on, take the piss if you like,” Harry said, smiling as he eyed Remus and Sirius pointedly. “I’m sure you know exactly how I feel.”

It was Sirius’ turn to choke then as Remus hid a grin behind his cup of tea.

 

The Weasleys arrived first. Mr. Weasley informed them that Bill and Charlie would arrive on Christmas day but that Percy had decided not to show up at all. Harry didn’t mind in the slightest. He still hadn’t forgotten the letter Percy had sent Ron. As everyone was squared away, Mrs. Weasley took over the kitchen. The Diggory’s arrived not long after. A tree had been erected in the library and a steady growing pile of presents sat beneath it. The twins could often be found hovering near the presents, trying to find out what the many colored boxes and packages held until they were caught by their mother, of course, they went right back to it once she’d walked away. Mrs. Diggory joined Molly in the kitchen and the older men settled down in the parlor to discuss Quidditch.

When Ginny complained about being the only girl, Ron was quick to remind her that Hermione would be stopping by late Christmas evening and staying until New Years when she’d return home to go on a trip to Greece with her parents. He also mentioned that he’d heard that Dumbledore would be stopping by on Christmas day. Though he hid it well, Harry was excited by the prospect of having such a large gathering. He could honestly say he cared for all of them and having them there made his parents absence easier to bear. 

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. The twins launching themselves at his bed woke Harry rather abruptly and after shooing them away, he rolled out of bed. He’d wanted to bunk down with Cedric but both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory were against that idea before it was even suggested. In the end, Cedric and Ginny were both given their own rooms, though Ginny had to share when Hermione arrived and Ron moved into Harry’s room. 

Stumbling into the library, Harry saw almost everyone gathered around the tree. Only Ginny and Ron trudged in after him. The scent of roasting meat filled the air and Harry’s stomach growled. He was sure both Molly and Amelia had been up for hours preparing Christmas dinner. Rubbing his stomach idly, Harry collapsed into the vacant spot next to Cedric. Mr. Weasley looked around and because they were all there, began to hand out presents. 

Everyone had a good stack of presents when he was done. The Weasleys all seemed pleased with the presents they received, as did the Diggory’s. Harry had been nervous about his gifts, as he didn’t have much experience buying things for others. Excited as he was watching the others open their presents, he almost forgot to open his own. He got a jumper from Molly and Arthur, a box of the twin’s newest pranks, a new broom from Sirius and Remus though he couldn’t use it at school, a book on Quidditch strategy from Ron, a box of sweets from Ginny, a new ink and quill set from the Diggory’s and he loved it all equally. 

Saving Cedric’s gift for last, Harry opened the little box nervously. A tiny golden snitch was nestled in its velvet bed, it’s little wings fluttering when Harry touched it with the tip of his finger. Taking the box, Cedric pulled it out. It hung from a fine gold chain and Harry turned his back as Cedric unhooked the clasp to slide it around his neck. It hung down to rest between his collarbones and Harry touched it gently as Molly and Amelia cooed. Cedric blushed as the twins began to tease him.

“You two could learn a lot from him.” Ginny said, shooting a look at Ron. “You as well.”

“What did I do?” Ron asked, obviously confused.

-

Harry’s good mood didn’t last long after his return to Hogwarts. He’d been called up to Dumbledore’s office and informed that he’d be taking Occlumency lessons from Snape under the guise of extra potions lessons. Harry found the entire idea ridiculous as anyone that knew him knew he had absolutely no interest in potions at all. He was quick to fill Ron, Hermione and Cedric in on Dumbledore’s orders, as they would be the first to question if Harry simply disappeared for a few hours after classes. 

The lessons were hell for Harry. Snape’s teaching style didn’t change regardless of the subject. He ordered Harry to clear his mind without bothering to tell him how to do it and in the end all Harry had to show for it was a blinding headache and a foul mood. It seemed as if every time Snape broke into his mind he pulled out the worst memories he could find, the darkest dreams, the things he’d worked so hard to forget. His nightmares had also returned. 

Harry had begun to dread falling asleep. He’d close his eyes and could only watch as nameless, faceless people attacked his friends. Over and over again, he watched as Ron hit the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. Visions of Hermione, bound, her eyes blank as blood spilled from her mouth. Some nights he’d wake up screaming, sick to his stomach over the things he saw. When the article announcing the mass break out from Azkaban came out, Harry was finally able to put names to some of the faces he’d seen.

 

Valentines day arrived and though he didn’t really feel up to it, Harry agreed to go into Hogsmeade with Cedric, hoping to take his mind off his dreams. Hermione caught them before they’d even left the grounds and asked them to meet her at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They agreed, deciding to walk around Hogsmeade until after noon. 

There were posters everywhere, offering a reward for any information leading to the capture of any of the escaped death eaters. Harry couldn’t help but notice that while the Ministry had sent dementors after Sirius they hadn’t bothered to do the same for the real criminals and said as much to Cedric as they passed yet another poster of Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“It’s Fudge.” Cedric said with a shake of his head. “He’s so busy denying Voldemort’s return he’s determined to ignore the truth when it’s staring him in the face.”

“Has your dad said anything?”

“Not really, just that we should keep our eyes open and our heads down, they’re telling the Ministry workers even less than they’re telling us.”

“That’s the impression I’ve been getting, I’m sure Mr. Weasley would tell us if they knew anything.”

“What about Dumbledore?”

“I really don’t know, he hasn’t said anything to me when he’s called me into his office, just that I need to learn Occlumency.” Harry said with a shrug.

“How’s that going by the way?”

“How do you think?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes. “I’m not learning anything useful I mean, I already knew Snape could give me a headache without opening his mouth.”

“I think we all knew that.” Cedric said, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Why don’t we head to the Three Broomsticks, you look like you could use a drink.”

 

Stepping into the Three Broomsticks, Harry almost tripped over his own feet seeing Hermione perched across from Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. She’d obviously kept an eye out for him because the second she saw him she waved him over. Cedric followed along behind Harry as he approached the table.

“What have you done?” Harry asked, flicking a glance at Rita before turning his full attention back to Hermione. 

“Remember how Ms. Skeeter wrote those inflammatory articles about me last year and how I said I’d take care of it?”

“Yes.”

“It’s been taken care of. She won’t be writing anything negative about you or any of us for a very long time, isn’t that right Ms. Skeeter?”

“That’s right.” Rita said, somehow managing to sneer at Hermione and smile at Harry at the same time. 

“So why is she here?”

“Well, Luna’s father is the editor of the Quibbler,” Hermione explained, nodding towards Luna. “And he’s agreed to print the truth if you’re willing to speak about it.”

“The actual truth,” Harry asked, shooting a skeptical look in Rita’s direction. “Or the truth according to Rita Skeeter?”

The look Hermione gave Rita was so cold even Harry shivered and he wondered just what Hermione had on the older woman that gave her so much control. Rita’s face pinched up briefly before smoothing out as she gave Harry a very large, very fake smile.

“Why, the truth according to you, Mr. Potter, and nothing but.”

-

After the article for the Quibbler came out it was quickly banned, but not before the majority of the student body were able to read it. Some of the students, mostly Slytherin, still looked at him with the same distain as they had before. However, other students approached him, on their own, asking questions and willing to listen to the things he had to say. He answered their questions as honestly as he could but there were some things he just didn’t know, like where Voldemort was hiding or who he planned to attack next. 

Umbridge tried to interfere of course but as Dumbledore was still Headmaster she couldn’t reasonably give him detention all day every day. For something so small to please him was really quite pathetic and he knew it but he figured he had to take his victories where he could. Of course, Umbridge wasn’t his only problem. 

His nightmares seemed to escalate, getting worse as he watched horrible things happen to Remus and Sirius. The rest of the Weasleys featured heavily as well. Every time he tried to speak to Professor Dumbledore alone about them, the older wizard brushed him off. He’d exhausted Madame Pomfrey’s supply of dreamless sleep, she’d refused to give him any more for fear that it’d affect his health. 

The tenuous grip Harry had on his temper seemed to snap the day he walked down the hall and overheard Cho Chang telling her friends exactly how she planned to lure Cedric away from him. Marching over to the group of giggling girls Harry waited for Cho to turn around and face him.

“Oh Harry, I didn’t see you there.” Cho said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

“Cedric doesn’t want you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cedric is not interested in you. We’ve been together since last year and everyone knows it. All you’re doing is making a fool of yourself. Stop throwing yourself at him, it’s not going to work.”

Harry could tell he hit a nerve by the way her eyes narrowed but she didn’t speak, choosing instead to bump him with her shoulder as she stormed past him. A few hours later the DA had been disbanded, an hour after that, Dumbledore was gone and every single member of the DA was given detention for the rest of the year. 

-

Hogwarts under Umbridge’s total control was worse than Harry could have ever imagined. Students walked around as if they were in mourning and the professors weren’t any better. Even they had to tow the line or risk their livelihoods. Despite Dumbledore’s disappearance, Harry was still required to attend his Occlumency lessons. On top of that, they were ordered to study for their OWLS, even Hermione complained about their lack of free time. 

Some students did rebel, though no one did it quite as spectacularly as the Weasley twins did. The day the fifth years took their final OWLS and the seventh years took their NEWTS, the twins let loose a mass amount of fireworks inside the castle and chased Umbridge out of the great hall on their brooms. Harry, along with the rest of his class, followed them out; laughing as Umbridge screeched and tried to dodge the stink pellets being chucked in her direction. 

“I can’t believe they did that.” Hermione said, shaking her head as she struggled not to laugh. 

“I can.” Ron said, beaming proudly as the twins flew away.

“It’s not going to be the same without them.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a lot quieter.” Harry said with a laugh. “Almost makes me want to jump on a broom and go with them.”

“Mum’ll have a fit if you quit school.” Ron said. “I’d hate to be the one to tell her about the twins.”

 

A few days later as Harry lounged around the common room waiting for Ron to get back from practice and Hermione to get back from the library, Colin Creevey stepped through the portrait and headed straight in his direction. Wondering how to avoid the younger boy without hurting his feelings, Harry was unprepared for Colin to thrust a folded piece of parchment at him with an excited grin.

“It’s from Cedric, I’m not sure what it says but I was told to give it to you!”

“Um, thanks Colin.” Harry replied, taking the note warily. Colin continued to stand there and Harry frowned. “Is that all?”

“Yes!” Colin said with a nod of his head, backing away as he realized that Harry wanted to be left alone. 

Shaking his head, Harry unfolded the parchment, reading it with a grin. Heading up to his dorm, Harry scratched out a note to Ron telling him he’d gone to meet Cedric and headed for the portrait hole. 

-

“Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked, sitting down beside Ron as the great hall slowly filled for dinner. 

“His note said he was meeting with Cedric.” Ron replied with a shrug, staring at the table as if he could make the food appear through sheer force of will. 

“Cedric’s just sat down but I don’t see Harry.”

“Maybe he went back to the dorm.”

“Or maybe something’s happened, we should talk to Professor McGonagall.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Ron said, sighing as the tables began to fill with food. Snagging a drumstick off a platter, he bit into it, chewing loudly as Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Harry’s missing and all you seem to be worried about is your stomach.”

“A blokes gotta have his priorities in order.”

As the evening wore on Harry still hadn’t appeared and Hermione was at her wits end. Grabbing Ron she dragged him to Professor McGonagall’s office and hoped they weren’t too late. Knocking briskly, Hermione waited for the call to enter before pulling Ron into the room behind her. 

“Professor, Harry’s missing.”

“What do you mean, missing?” McGonagall asked, sitting up straighter in her chair. 

“Neither Ron nor I have seen him since this morning, he wasn’t at dinner and he wasn’t with Cedric like he said he’d be.”

“How do you know he was supposed to be with Cedric?”

“He left a note on his bed.” Ron replied, pulling it from his pocket. “Said he got a note from Cedric telling him to meet him.”

Walking towards her fireplace, McGonagall threw a handful of floo powder in and stuck her face into the flames.

“Pomona, I need you to get Diggory and come to my office.” She called, making sure she was heard before stepping back.

They didn’t have to wait long before Professor Sprout and Cedric both stepped through the floo. 

“Diggory, did you meet with Potter earlier this evening?” McGonagall asked, peering at him over the rims of her glasses. 

“No, I haven’t talked to him since yesterday.” Cedric replied, confused. “Has something happened?”

“Harry’s gone missing.” Hermione said, gripping Ron’s hand tightly. 

“Hem- hem.” Dolores Umbridge stood in the doorway, head cocked as she smiled serenely. “It is almost curfew and students, even prefects and head boys, should be in their dorms.”

“But Harry’s gone missing, we were just-“

“Mr. Potter is a trouble maker, Ms. Granger and he’s obviously run off to draw even more attention to himself. Now, you and Mr. Weasley will go back to your dorms.”

“We won’t!” Hermione said, glaring fiercely at Umbridge. “I’m not going to bed until Harry’s found and back in the castle!”

“Neither will I.” Cedric said, moving to stand beside her. 

As Umbridge moved to raise her wand, a streak of light caught her squarely in the chest and she dropped like a stone. Turning in surprise, all three students watched as Professor McGonagall lowered her wand and tucked it into her pocket. 

“I couldn’t just stand here and watch her hex a student,” McGonagall said, lips twitching as she fought back a smile. “I’d lose my job.”

Professor Sprout snorted a laugh and Hermione giggled as Ron turned to stare at Umbridge’s immobile figure. 

“Now, the first thing we need to do is find some place to put her. Pomona, I’m sure you have something in that green house of yours that will work.”

“Oh dear me yes.” Professor Sprout said, using her wand to levitate the bound Headmistress out the door as she followed behind at a leisurely pace. 

“And now I think it’s time that you three followed me,” McGonagall said, heading for the door. “Diggory, you do know how to apparate, do you not?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, I’ll need you to side along Mr. Weasley while I take Ms. Granger, we’re going to headquarters.”

 

Upon reaching Grimmauld Place, Cedric, Hermione and Ron were all surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table with Remus and Sirius enjoying a cup of tea. He looked up as they entered the room and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Minerva, this is a surprise, what brings you here?”

“Potter’s gone missing.”

Sirius’ teacup slipped from his fingers and his whole demeanor changed. No longer lounging and unconcerned he seemed entirely focused on what McGonagall had to say.

“And the children?”

“Refused to return to their beds until Potter was found.”

“Well, I believe it’s time to call the other Order members, Remus, if you would?” Remus nodded, pressing a hand to Sirius’ shoulder as he got to his feet and headed for the fireplace in the library. McGonagall took a seat across from Dumbledore as Hermione and Ron did the same, Cedric looked ready to pace and stuck his hands deep into his pockets as he stared at the floor. “Now, tell me what’s happened.”

“We haven’t seen Harry since this morning and he left a note for Ron saying he’d be with Cedric but Cedric hasn’t seen him either. It’s just not like Harry to disappear.” Hermione said at McGonagall’s nod.

“That it is not, do you have the note with you?”

“I’ve got the one from Cedric as well.” Ron said, pulling them both out of his pocket.

“It can’t be from me,” Cedric said, looking down at the note Ron held. “That’s not even my handwriting.”

“Be that as it may, the person who wrote this note seems to know you both well or least your habits, it mentions a place you both meet at to be alone together.”

“That could be any number of places around the castle, although we did revisit one spot quite frequently, its a little alcove outside the castle where we first… well, we go there a lot.” Cedric said, glancing briefly at McGonagall who simply rolled her eyes.

It wasn’t long before the Weasleys stepped into the kitchen, the Diggory’s behind them. Molly moved to embrace Ron before hugging Cedric as well. She didn’t know what had happened but she knew it couldn’t be good if she and Arthur were called so late at night. She didn’t see Harry sitting anywhere in the room and her expression darkened. 

“What’s happened?” Molly asked, her concern for the young man she considered her son clear in her voice. “Where’s Harry?”

“Unfortunately it seems that Harry has gone missing.” Dumbledore replied, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes.

“Perhaps he’s simply run away.” Snape suggested, stepping into the kitchen. He wouldn’t be surprised if the boy had run off. Entirely too much like his father in Severus’ opinion, and not enough like his mother. 

“My godson didn’t run away.” Sirius said, fists clenching as he glared at Snape. “I wouldn’t be surprised if one of your friends had something to do with it.”

“The way the Prophet tells it, they’re more your friends than mine.”

“Enough!” McGonagall said, getting to her feet. “You two can open old wounds some other time, we’ve got more important things to worry about than who’s got the biggest-“

“Minerva!”

Shooting a look at Dumbledore, McGonagall clamped her mouth shut and retook her seat. Kingsley, Tonks and Moody soon stepped into the room, Remus following behind them. 

“We must first figure out if anyone has seen him since this afternoon. As most of the students are already in bed, we will have to wait until morning to question them.” Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. “As unethical as it may be, I believe the use of Veritaserum would not be amiss.”

Snape nodded, already turning to head back to the castle. He had a very large batch of Veritaserum to brew if he was expected to dose the entire school. He’d already lost several vials of it to Umbridge’s inquisition. 

“What will we do until then?” Molly asked, wringing her hands in her apron as Arthur wrapped an arm around her.

“I suggest everyone get some sleep. Though it may be hard to do there is nothing more we can learn this evening.”

“I can’t sleep.” Cedric said with a shake of his head. “I can’t just relax knowing he’s out there and…”

Amelia stepped forward and pulled her son into a hug as Amos laid his hand on Cedric’s back. 

“We’re all worried son but we’ll have better luck tomorrow with a clear head.” Amelia said, pressing a kiss to his hair before stepping back. 

“Minerva, if you would, escort the children back to the castle.”

Nodding at Dumbledore, McGonagall got to her feet and headed for the library, Ron, Hermione and Cedric slowly trailing after her. 

-

The next morning, every single student was called to the Headmasters office, starting with the Slytherin’s. While Umbridge had been unable to enter the tower room, McGonagall had no such problems. The gargoyle had slid out of the way the second she uttered the password. Professor Snape stood by, dosing each of his students and listening as they were questioned before giving them the antidote. He’d been adamant that they were only questioned about having seen Potter or knowing anything about his disappearance. 

The Hufflepuffs were next and under the watchful eye of Professor Sprout, McGonagall questioned them all. The next house to be questioned had been Gryffindor and as Colin Creevey sat across from McGonagall, he happily informed her that he’d been the one to deliver the note to Harry. He had also just as happily admitted that the note had been given to him by Cho Chang on his way back to the common room. Cho had simply told him that the note was from Cedric and that when he gave the note to Harry not to mention her name. He hadn’t bothered to ask her why.

The Ravenclaws were next, with Cho at the front of the queue and as McGonagall began to question her, she broke down in tears. Admitting she’d been jealous of Harry for dating Cedric, she confessed to approaching Umbridge and telling her all about the DA. She went on to say that she’d been ordered to spy on Cedric and Harry by Umbridge. When Harry’s disappearance was questioned, she told McGonagall that Umbridge had given her the note and told her that if she didn’t find a way to get it to Harry her mother would be fired from her job at the Ministry. 

By late afternoon, students were assembled in the great hall to be watched by the remaining teachers as McGonagall and Snape gathered Hermione, Ron and Cedric and returned to Grimmauld Place. The rest of the Order was already there when they stepped through the front door and McGonagall was quick to tell them what they’d learned. No one seemed to have any other suggestions other than to search, though they knew they wouldn’t find much. Burying his face in his hands, Cedric felt a sense of helplessness so strong it was a physical ache. 

“The snitch.” He muttered, eyes popping open as he remembered.

“What was that?” Dumbledore asked, staring at him intently. 

“The snitch.”

“I don’t think it’s the right time to be thinking about Quidditch mate.” Ron said, seeing the angry look on Hermione’s face as she stared as Cedric.

“No, the necklace I gave him, I had a tracking charm put on the snitch in case… well in case something like this happened.”

“Why couldn’t you have remembered that last night?” Hermione asked, shaking her head in exasperation. 

“I’m sorry I just… I couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that he was missing.”

“Activate the charm.” Sirius said, getting to his feet.

“I’ll need a bowl of water, it’s an older charm and won’t lead me to him but if I cast it while touching a reflective surface it should show me where he is.”

“Like scrying?” Hermione scoffed, making clear her aversion to divination or anything closely related. 

Molly moved to get a bowl of water and when she set it down in front of Cedric, he pulled out his wand and held it over the bowl. 

“Positus Donum Erus.” Cedric said, tapping the water with the tip of his wand. It rippled outward and at first, nothing happened until the water began to cloud. Those close enough leaned over the bowl, staring into it intently. 

A ramshackle house came into view, not quite as bad as the shrieking shack but twice as big and definitely unlivable. Part of the roof was missing as if it’d been blasted off from the inside and vines crept up the sides of the house, practically covering the windows as it worked its way to the top. 

“That’s Godric’s Hollow.” Sirius said, staring at the image in disbelief. 

A masked figure appeared in one of the first floor windows before moving back out of sight and Molly inhaled in shock.

“That was a death eater.” Moody snarled, glaring down at the image.

Tapping the glass again, Cedric stood, tucking his wand into his pocket. Looking around the room at the others, he squared his shoulders and addressed them all. 

“I’m going and I’m getting Harry back, whether you come with me or not.”

“You can’t go up against a group of death eaters by yourself boy.” Moody said, thumping the ground with his walking stick.

“I will if I have to, I’m not leaving him there.”

With that, Cedric turned and headed for the door, Sirius right behind him.

“*Well, it wasn’t exactly the St. Crispin’s day speech.” Hermione said, getting to her feet.

“We few, we happy few…” Remus quoted, standing as well.

“We band of buggered.*” Snape sneered, rolling his eyes at Remus as he headed for the door. 

“Kingsley, I believe it’s time a few of your friends were made aware of the situation.” Dumbledore said with a nod as he moved to follow Severus.

Kingsley didn’t bother to ask what friends he meant, the Ministry would finally have to accept Voldemort’s return, even if they had to be tricked into it. Fudge had a vendetta against Dumbledore and he wouldn’t hesitate to show up if he thought he could catch the wily old man. All Kingsley had to do was drop a few words into the right ears and half, if not all of the Auror department would swarm the old house in Godric’s Hollow, he just hoped they sent experienced duelers and not a group of green kids. Death eaters wouldn’t hesitate to kill on sight and the last thing the Order needed was to be stuck protecting a group of Aurors when the battle began. 

-

The sky had begun to darken by the time the Order arrived at Godric’s Hollow, even Bill and Charlie had managed to floo in. They weren’t sure how many death eaters occupied the house but that didn’t seem to matter. They all knew what was facing them when they reached the house and were all resigned to see it to the end. With a pop, the twins arrived a few feet away from the group as they stood amongst the headstones of the old village graveyard.

“Are we late?” They asked, stepping up to give their mother a hug. “We brought some things that might work to create a distraction.”

“Wonderful.” Dumbledore replied, pointing towards the side of the house. “Perhaps something explosive in that general direction.”

With a nod, the twins set out to plant and release their explosive concoctions as the Order surrounded the house. Dumbledore had already managed to fell the wards placed on the house and while it took a bit out of him to do so, he didn’t plan to sit aside while the others fought. Once the house was sufficiently surrounded, the twins activated their inventions. A resounding boom shattered a couple of the windows and the Order struck quickly. 

The element of surprise on their side, the Order members were able to get in a few good curses before the death eaters were able to throw a few of their own. It seemed Voldemort wanted an audience as a good number of his ranks occupied the room. Sirius went up against his cousin Bellatrix as Molly began to duel with Narcissa. Severus threw hexes and curses at Lucius as Remus faced Wormtail. 

Everyone seemed to be battling except Harry and Voldemort. Surrounded by fighting bodies, Harry struggled to keep a grip on his wand. It’d been returned to him when Voldemort arrived, stating that only defeating Harry while armed would prove his superiority. Bellatrix had complained and asked to play with Harry a little more before Voldemort finished him off. He’d shot a hex at her spitefully but that’d only earned him his first Crucio. His glasses long gone and blood dripping not only from his mouth but from his forehead as well, Harry tried to keep his eyes on his opponent but it was hard to do. 

“Do you really think you’ll win Harry?” Voldemort asked, throwing another hex in Harry’s direction. “You can barely stand.”

Harry tried to ignore him, searching for a weak spot so that he could cast a suitable curse. Every one he’d tried had bounced off the mad man before ever making contact. It didn’t help that a group of Aurors had arrived, Fudge cowering behind them as he ordered a cease-fire. 

“You will never beat me boy, I’ll kill you just like I killed your parents.”

Gritting his teeth, Harry shook his head, hoping to block out the sound of Voldemort’s voice as he blocked another curse. 

“When I’m through with you I’ll take care of your little friends one by one, though I may keep Diggory for myself, he is a pureblood after all.”

“Don’t listen to him Harry!” Cedric shouted, fighting through the dueling bodies to get to Harry’s side.

“Oh yes, I’m sure he’ll make a lovely… companion. I may even give him to my death eaters when I’m through with him.”

“You’re stronger than he is Harry!”

“Hmm no, I don’t think I will keep him. He’s much more useful to me dead.”

“No!” Harry cried as he realized exactly what Voldemort intended to do.

Time seemed to slow for Harry as he watched Voldemort turn his wand on Cedric. Gut clenching Harry launched himself at the other boy as Voldemort cast the killing curse, the bright green light catching him in the chest with enough force to knock him back into Cedric’s arms. The whole room seemed to pause at Harry’s cry and the Order members stared in numb disbelief as Cedric collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as Harry’s limp body lolled in his arms. 

-

Opening his eyes, Harry slowly sat up, staring around the room. It was familiar and yet not. Unlike the last time he’d seen it, it was clean. There was no broken furniture, no tattered curtains, every thing looked well used but loved. Getting to his feet, Harry moved towards the fireplace. A picture rested in the center, of his mother and father and himself. His father held him as his mother helped him wave to the camera. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he watched and Harry touched the line of his jaw as he remembered. The picture had been taken the day they moved in. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he did. 

Turning away from the mantle, he walked through the large living room and paused as he came to the stairs. They seemed sturdy enough and they didn’t creak when Harry put his foot on the first step. Climbing slowly, Harry reached the top of the stairs and started down the hall. There were several open doors but the one that drew him was almost at the end of the hall. Stepping inside, Harry realized it was his nursery. If the crib hadn’t given it away, his parents standing over it would have. 

His mother looked the same as she had in the Mirror of Erised, her wild red hair tumbling past her shoulders. His father stood just behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They looked up at the same time and his mothers face split into a smile as she stepped away from the crib. Moving forward, she held out her arms and Harry raced into them, burying his face in her shoulder as she held him tightly. His father joined them, wrapping his arms around them both as Harry began to cry. His mother rocked him slowly, her voice soothing as she rubbed his back.

Finally pulling away, Harry wiped at his eyes as his father touched the side of his face affectionately. He was tempted to hug them again, to hold them and never let go. He wasn’t sure what had happened but it didn’t matter, he had his parents back. He’d waited so long to see them, to be with them again.

“We’ve waited to be with you too Darling.” His mother said, reaching out to take his hand. “ But you’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“What?”

“It’s not your time to join us yet Son.” His father said, smiling at him sadly. 

“I… I don’t understand… am I not dead?”

“Only for a moment, you’ve done an amazing thing and we are so proud of you and while we’d love to keep you here with us, you don’t belong here.”

“But… but what if I want to stay?” Harry asked, eyes filling with tears as he thought of leaving them. 

“Your mother is right, you don’t belong here Son, and you’ve still got a full life to lead.”

“But…”

“You’ll see us again.” His mother assured him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “We are always with you Harry and we always will be. Now, you have a fine young man waiting for you who loves you very much, almost as much as we do. It’s time you returned to him.”

Thoughts of Cedric made Harry smile, despite his tears and it warmed his heart to know that his parents approved, as he truly did love Cedric. 

“We know you do Son. All you have to do to go back to him is go back out and down the stairs and then through the front door. We’ll even walk with you if you’d like.”

“I would.”

Turning slowly, Harry stepped out of the bedroom, his parents at his back as he made his way down the stairs. When they reached the foyer, Harry turned, rushing back into his mother’s arms. He couldn’t bear to think that when he stepped through that door he’d be leaving them behind. After hugging his father as well, Harry straightened his shoulder and turned back to the door. It creaked open slowly and Harry drew a deep shuddering breath as he gripped the knob and pulled it open even further. Turning back to his parents one last time, Harry stared at them intently, memorizing every feature, every expression and holding it close as he stepped through.

-

Gasping for breath, Harry opened his eyes, surprising Cedric so thoroughly he let Harry slip from his arms to the floor. 

“He’s alive!” Hermione shouted, rushing forward to drop to her knees beside Cedric. 

The others followed suit, crowding around as Cedric reached out and pulled Harry back into his arms, pressing kisses to his face as he fought back tears. All the women were crying, even Ron was wiping at his face conspicuously. 

“What happened?” Harry rasped, holding Cedric close with one hand as Sirius held the other. “Is he dead?”

“You did it my boy.” Dumbledore replied, smiling down at Harry proudly. “Your sacrifice was his downfall.”

“Yeah mate, seems like you’re the boy who lived again.” Ron said, chuckling weakly. 

The twins groaned and Ron shrugged apologetically as Cedric helped Harry up off the floor. Weak in the knees, Harry clung to Cedric as he looked around the room. There were only a few death eaters’ left, bound and waiting to be transported to Azkaban, Wormtail among them. 

“Where are the others?”

“On their way to Azkaban,” Hermione said. “Kingsley, Moody and Tonks are transporting them in groups to be sure none of them escape.”

“Fudge was here, wasn’t he?”

“Oh yes.” Sirius replied. “He saw everything and with Wormtail’s capture they’ve got no choice but to pardon me. One dose of Veritaserum and he’ll confess as he should have a long time ago.”

Gripping Sirius’ hand, Harry gave him a smile and then promptly passed out. 

-

When Harry woke again, he rubbed at his eyes before turning to search for his glasses. Finding them on the nightstand beside him, Harry quickly slid them on. The starched linen sheets and privacy curtains confirmed that Harry was indeed in the Hogwarts infirmary. Dumbledore sat beside him, smiling at him as Harry got his bearings. 

“Back with us again?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry replied weakly, grabbing the glass of pumpkin juice on the nightstand and taking a sip.

“Excellent, you had us quite worried you know.”

“I’m sorry Sir.”

“Quite alright, your exhaustion is understandable considering.”

“What exactly happened Sir?”

“First Harry, I believe I should apologize to you.” Dumbledore said, folding his hands in his lap. “I’ve kept things from you and avoided you since the beginning of the term. I believed I was doing the right thing but like many before me, I was wrong.”

“That’s alright I mean, you had other things to worry about.”

“Indeed but I should have been more honest with you. Harry, the reason I stayed away is that I feared the connection you had with Voldemort.”

“What?” Harry said, unconsciously reaching up to rub at his scar.

“The anger you felt this year, the upset. I fully believed it was Voldemort’s influence. I felt that I could not risk our plans by becoming too close to you.”

“So you just left me to deal with it on my own.”

“In a manner of speaking yes. Now I believe it is safe to explain a few things.” Dumbledore said with a nod. “You see, years ago a prophecy foretold this very occasion. It stated clearly that Voldemort would mark you as an equal and in doing so; tie your fates together irreparably.”

“Who foretold it?”

“That would be Professor Trelawny,” Dumbledore replied, seeing Harry’s skeptical look he gave a sad smile. “Yes she does seem a bit off but I trusted her words then as I do now. The prophecy stated that you would have a power the dark lord knows not and that either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”

“But Professor, I didn’t cast the killing curse, I didn’t do anything.”

“I believe you did Harry, I believe that the love you felt, the same love that made you step in front of Cedric, was the power the dark lord knew not. Though we saw his body turn to ash and the dark marks have seemingly disappeared, we will of course be keeping an eye out for any hint of dark activity.”

“Constant vigilance.” Harry said, grinning slightly.

“Just so.” Dumbledore agreed, getting to his feet. “Now, I’m sure you could do with some more rest.”

 

Climbing out of the carriage, Harry waited for Cedric and the others to climb down as well. The term had ended and the Hogwarts Express awaited them. 

“I was accepted into the Auror Training Program.” Cedric said, hoisting his bag over his shoulder as he walked beside Harry towards the train station.

“I… congratulations.”

“I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure.” Reaching out to hold Harry’s hand, he tugged Harry closer. “Are you angry?”

“No… I- nervous a little but not angry.” Harry replied, letting himself be tucked beneath Cedric’s arm.

“You shouldn’t be nervous, Moody’s even offered to help me with my training.”

Thinking briefly of all the dark wizards imprisoned in Azkaban thanks to Moody, Harry did feel a bit better. Paranoid though he may be, Mad Eye was a damn good Auror before he retired.

“So, what happens after that?”

“Well, I can’t say for certain,” Cedric replied, smiling a little as they approached the train. “But I imagine we’ve got the rest of our lives to figure it out.”

-

 

**Well, that’s it. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don’t have any plans to write a third installment but I had a lot of fun writing the first two.**

**The quotes between the asterisks are paraphrased from the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer this piece of fiction was named after, a series owned by Joss Whedon. I always found that little scene amusing and couldn’t resist adding it. I always figured Spike and Severus were cut from the same cloth, both snarky bastards with a good heart when it came down to it.**


End file.
